Reborn's Plan
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Sequel to Lambo's Date. Since Lambo teamed up with Giannini to trick Reborn, the hitman counterattacks. Yaoi! Reborn/Lambo


A/N: I'm sorry to the extreme for the horrible grammar TT

_Italics_ - thoughts

**Reborn's Plan**

Reborn closed his eyes as he felt gentle breezes of wind blowing against his skin. He didn't like sunbathing that much, thus it explained why the hitman stayed under the shade although the sun was warm as it bathed the seaside.

_Lambo should be reaching in about two to three hours time, _Reborn estimated. He figured that he should enjoy his personal time more before the arrival of his cow.

"Rebornnnnnnnnn!"

Said hitman's eyes snapped open when he heard the familiar voice calling out to him. He could see the shadow of a slender figure running towards him, his tousled hair bounced as the young man waved frantically. Reborn refused to turn his head and merely ignored the voice. _He's early. _

"Reborn," Lambo reached his side and used both his arms to support himself on his knees while panting. "Sorry for making you wait."

"Hmm," Reborn replied, "You look like you've recovered."

"Y-Yes," Lambo sat next to him, happy that Reborn didn't chase him out of the shade. "Why isn't there anyone here?"

"This is a private beach," Reborn explained, "Only those from selected mafia family can enter."

"I see…" Lambo trailed off slowly, "Then why are you wearing only a towel?"

"Because this is a beach," Reborn replied coldly, "Wearing a suit does not seem very suitable." He tried making that statement as sarcastic as possible.

"Yare, yare, you have a point," Lambo said. He wanted to ask Reborn about the bouquet of flowers that he saw in their room when he checked in earlier, but decided against it. The hitman wouldn't admit that he placed those flowers there anyway. Lambo was sure that Reborn prepared those flowers for him though, because the hitman used a cow patterned transparent glass vase to keep the roses.

"Stop smiling like a creep and change into this," Reborn said all of a sudden, throwing Lambo a towel similar to his own.

Lambo came back with a towel draping loosely across his hips, covering his bottom half only just like Reborn. He settled down next to the man. Being so close to the hitman, Lambo could see the sharp jawline of Reborn of which he admire the most, the strong chest and abdominal muscles which moved up and down whenever the hitman inhaled and exhaled. Reborn's eyes remained close all the time.

"Reborn," Lambo tried to start a conversation, "You prepared one room only for the both of us?"

"Yeah, so?" Reborn's answers were solid, unlike Lambo's question. For some reason, he seemed to be more self-conscious, and his words sounded weird to him when they escaped his lips.

"Uhm… Only one bed?"

"Get to your point, cow."

Although they had been dating for quite some time, Reborn had never initiated to share a room together with Lambo. Staying together in one room at this resort would be their first time, and Lambo was somehow nervous. Not that they hadn't slept together before, but sharing a room was definitely new to them.

"… N-Nothing."

Few minutes passed in silence before Reborn spoke to break the awkward atmosphere between them. "Stupid cow, what are you thinking about?"

"I-I'm not thinking of anything weird," Lambo formed his sentence, but unexpectedly stuttered. _W-Why am I like this? Maybe I am nervous. Is it because this is our first date? _

"You're having a hard on," The hitman stated the obvious. "It's forming a tent under your towel."

"W-What?! No, that's not it! I-"

"Come here," Reborn said, shifting himself into a sitting position.

"R-Reborn?"

The hitman motioned Lambo to sit on his lap. Lambo hesitated, but when Reborn narrowed his eyes, he knew that he shouldn't test the hitman's patience. Slowly, he climbed onto Reborn's lap with both his hands placed on Reborn's chest. He loved touching that firm chest of his lover; his fingers timidly drew circles on the firm muscle.

Reborn removed Lambo's towel slowly, leaving the boy stark naked on top of him. Lambo's member twitched when it was exposed to the wind and Reborn's gaze. One of Reborn's hands travelled to Lambo's buttocks, while the other landed on the younger boy's chest, fondling his nipples with his thumb and index finger. Lambo had his head buried into Reborn's neck as he tried desperately to suppress his moans and gasps from escaping his throat. The hitman definitely had skilled fingers; being able to dance around, pleasuring desperate skins.

Reborn stopped massaging Lambo's ass cheek all of a sudden, and then he sent a firm and quick smack to Lambo's buttocks. The sound of the slap and the stinging pain on Lambo's rear shocked the younger boy temporarily. "Reborn, what are you-"

Smack!

Lambo gasped and curled his fingers in surprise. His face turned red from the embarrassment when he hear his buttocks producing those loud slapping sound against Reborn's palm. Reborn smirked and slapped his cheeks again. He felt his rear burning up and for some reasons, his member twitched wildly, and he felt more turned on than ever.

"I didn't know you like butt smacking," Reborn commented, his hands stopped the slapping administrations and he massaged the reddened flesh. "The outcome was better than what I had expected."

Lambo didn't have time to reply the hitman, because Reborn used slightly more strength and slapped Lambo's backside, eliciting an unexpected moan from the boy. Lambo buried his face deeper into Reborn's neck, his fingers curling around Reborn's soft black locks, and he lifted his bottom higher unconsciously. That was the first time Reborn had ever done that to him, but he couldn't deny how good it felt when the hitman sent those pleasurable assaults to his backside. All he knew was that he wanted more.

Without warning, Reborn had one of his fingers penetrating Lambo's anus, feeling the ring of muscles flexing around his finger before adding a second one. Lambo was caught by surprise and he wondered when did Reborn coat his fingers with Vaseline. A moan escaped his throat when Reborn's long fingers struck his sensitive bundle of nerves. Just when he expected Reborn to continue torturing him with finger-play, Reborn removed his fingers totally from Lambo's private.

There was a mini portable refrigerator next to Reborn. Lambo hadn't realized it if Reborn hadn't stop pleasuring him all of a sudden just to open that damn refrigerator. Reborn seem to be looking for something.

"What are you doing, Reborn?"

"Thinking of new ways to torture you," the hitman smirked when he found what he was looking for.

"Isn't that…" Lambo blushed when he realized what the older man had in his hands. Reborn used Lambo's favourite fruit to fill up a condom and tied the end with a long ribbon, forming a dildo looking toy, except that this one was filled with grapes.

"R-Reborn," Lambo asked, slightly afraid of what the hitman had planned for him, "What do you plan to do with it?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Reborn smirked before pulling Lambo into a kiss, his tongue invited the younger boy's for a dance of some sort. His other hand pushed the grape-filled condom slowly up Lambo's arse, his ring of muscles clenched and contracted, trying to reject the intruding object.

Lambo bit Reborn's tongue accidentally as he felt the cold object entering his hot and slick cavern. He swallowed the metallic liquid down his throat as he desperately tried to accustom himself to the coldness at his anus. A tear trickled down his open eye. It was definitely a weird sensation; that thing up his ass wasn't as thick as Reborn's, but the rounded shaped of the grapes provided more friction against his walls than he had expected.

By the time Reborn had fully inserted the handmade toy into the boy, Lambo was already quivering on top of Reborn's lap, panting and groaning. Reborn purposely tied the end of the condom with a long ribbon so that it would dangle out of Lambo's hole. The knot was strong enough to keep the grapes securely inside the condom, but loose enough for juices to leak out. A trail of saliva slipped out of the corner of Lambo's lips and Reborn licked it.

"Does it hurt?" Despite being mean to his cow, Reborn did care for his lover deep in his heart.

"Just… A little."

"Good."

Reborn shifted Lambo closer to him; Lambo's twitching member rubbing against Reborn's hard abdomen. Lambo snaked his arms around Reborn neck and moved closer, thus sealing their lips together in a soft kiss. _Reborn is much gentler today,_ Lambo thought, and for a change, he thought that this version of Reborn is kind of addictive and different from the usual Reborn. _Is it because of my recent fever that he didn't want to be rough with me?_

Reborn started stroking Lambo's neglected length as the hitman sucked and licked his cow's lips, drawing out lusty moans and gasps from Lambo. His thumb played with the pre-cum that leaked out of Lambo's tip and smeared it around the head of the now hard member. His own cock twitched when he heard those lewd noises that his lover made against his lips.

Lambo broke the kiss and pleaded Reborn to touch and stroke him faster; it was irritating enough to have something stuffed up his anus which does _not_ move, unlike Reborn's hard penis or his fingers that constantly thrusts.

Reborn smacked Lambo's backside again, making him flinch, the grapes indirectly digged further into the cow boy's tunnel. Lambo screamed when one of the grapes brushed against his prostate. Reborn increased the speed of his hands, stroking and rubbing the painfully throbbing member, and with one last squeeze on the head, Lambo bit onto Reborn's shoulder and came rather violently, coating Reborn and his chest with warm, sticky liquid.

Lambo felt something leaking down his thigh, but he was too exhausted to move. Reborn on the other hand had a good, satisfying view of the scene. Grape juices squirted from Lambo's asshole when the boy climaxed and had his rectum walls squeezing the grapes in the condom, squishing them and its juices coated a part of Lambo's ass cheek, some of it dripping down his balls and down his slender thighs. Reborn held the excessive ribbon dangling out of Lambo's anus and gently pulled the stuffed condom out.

Lambo groaned when he felt the object leaving his passage empty. When he turned and saw what Reborn held in his hands, his face turned tomato red and his cock reacted to the object. Reborn smirked and whispered to Lambo, "Look at what your naughty little butt did to the grapes, some of them are squished, and not to mention that they're _warm_."

"S-Stop teasing me," Lambo said and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I'm not done with you," Reborn growled in a lower, more dangerous tone, "Get on all fours with your ass facing me." Lambo obeyed the command obediently, and slowly he lifted his buttocks high enough to be on the appropriate level for Reborn.

The next thing he knew was Reborn filling him in one firm thrust, the hitman's thick member stretched Lambo's walls much further than the grapes did. Lambo's fingers grabbed a handful of sand as he tried to get use to the change of size. A part of him was glad that Reborn gave him time to adjust to his member, but his naughty, devilish part wanted Reborn to ram into him like a wild animal.

"Hmm Lambo," Reborn bent over the smaller boy and licked his ears, "I can read minds, you know." Lambo wasn't given any time to react as the hitman slammed himself hard into Lambo, resulting the younger male to arch his back, and tears trickled down his cheeks. Reborn's hips moved and the hitman continued his assault with strong thrusts that caused Lambo to tremble violently, his quivering member cried so much although Reborn did not even touch the hard muscle. At this rate, he will cum with only Reborn's cock fucking him, without even a single touch on his member.

It felt so good to be filled by the man he love, so good to have Reborn making love to him and only him. Though sometimes Reborn might act like a jerk, treating him as a lower rank, he felt grateful to have Reborn as a lover, a lover that would never cheat, because cheating was something only a lowlife would do.

It felt even better when he Reborn filled his insides with warm, sticky liquid as he marked the cow as his own property, and Lambo spilled his own seeds, squirting them all over the place; his chest, abdomen, sand…

Reborn wrapped his arms around Lambo and pulled him backwards into a sitting position with Lambo's back leaning against Reborn's strong chest. Both of them panted, and Reborn planted a soft kiss on the back of his lover's neck.

"Let me tell you something, Lambo."

"W-What is it?" Lambo was yet to recover from their strenuous activity.

"There's a hidden camera nearby," Reborn said, smirking, "I've recorded everything."

"W-What?!"

"This will serve as a lesson for you for teaming up with Giannini and tricking me."

"You… You are not serious, r-right?"

Reborn showed him a sexy, lopsided grin, "I'll edit the best parts of the video and show you. You make a good little porn star."

Lambo felt all of his energy draining out of his body. Lambo thought of himself as an evil person, teaming up against Reborn with Giannini, but Reborn… Reborn… He's definitely a demon.

Sometimes, Reborn's plan can be much more cunning compared to Lambo's. And the cow child vowed to kill the hitman with his hands one fine day.

* * *

The End

A/N: UWAHHH / I seriously need to improve my skills when it comes to yaoi scenes… It's definitely one of the hardest genre for me, one of my major weakness in fact. I wanted to find some reference on the internet, but where, how, huh, gahhhh!

Criticisms are allowed. In fact, please give suggestions on how to improve yaoi scenes to this poor author. TT


End file.
